Damon's Human Journey
by nikole salvatore
Summary: No Damon does not turn into a human. But what happens when a human girl takes a liking to him. Is the attraction mutual or will it be broken by Damon's spiral of self hate for what happened with Elena? Currently being edited for grammar and text because for some reason some it is underlined and italicized when it wasn't supposed to will be posting new chapter soon. 4-5-15 :)
1. Chapter 1

Some credit goes to my editor and fellow writer, Black Rose Marley. check out her totally awesome stories:)

Chapter 1

Damon's POV

_Humans suck. Well I guess technically speaking, I am the one that sucks. For two reasons. One, I am a vampire. That kind of explains itself. Ha-ha. I could use a laugh, because the second reason and the most important, is that I have failed at life, or actually, existence. I lost my brother Stefan and it's all my fault. If only I didn't screw up Klaus' plan. I would not have been bitten by Tyler, so Stefan wouldn't have gone solo and gone to Klaus like that just so he could save me from the werewolf bite. Of course, Tyler and Caroline would be dead. I wouldn't care, but then it would make Elena upset and that would suck. So basically everything sucks. Everything sucks because, even though Elena forgave me for all the bad things I did before I almost died, she got so upset with Stefan being out of the picture she blamed his capture on me. Now I know she doesn't mean it, but I can understand where she comes from. If she had been the one to make a deal with Klaus, and was whisked away I'd feel angry at Stefan. So now she's mopey and depressed. So I left for Italy. Yeah that might have been a dumb move on my part, but I couldn't stand to watch her beat herself over losing Stefan when it was clearly my fault. I decided to give myself one more chance, but I am still angry and stricken by grief. I swear if something goes well for me today I won't kill myself, but if not, well… wait what is that? _

_Damon notices a change in air a new aroma filled his senses. He could just taste it and plus it was getting to be dinner time anyway. _

"Son of Bitch!" screeched a voice. _What the hell? Oh well, Superman to the rescue. Just what I needed._

_I arrived in a dark alley to find SIX VAMPIRES CORNERING ONE HUMAN? Sure, I could see one vampire eating a human, or two, if they were soul mates or whatever. That would be normal. But six? The vampires were all guys, cornering a girl who looked to be about 17 or 18. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black lacy tang-top. It didn't make sense. So I decided to listen in on what they were saying._

_"_Come on, don't be shy," one of the voices said. "_He looked more gushy and less life threatening than the other, but still threatening nonetheless. And I couldn't blame him. Well i guess i could blame him for being an as, but the girl... She had brown hair. So dark it could have been black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was lean with a medium height. I snapped out my observing state when i heard these words._

"We don't have to hurt you, but Klaus doesn't much like you running away. He'll want you back."

_Klaus? I snapped out my observing state when I heard these words. My mind was now more focused on stragety rather than appreciating a nice view._ _If I saved this girl, it would be messy. Six vampires to one was never pretty.__Great. You know, saving a human was near the top of my to-do list for today, right after killing myself. What the hell. Oh well, Superman to the rescue. Just what I needed. Going against my conscience, I jumped down from the roof behind a dumpster. Was I prepared to save a human? I can't help ask but why since all my humanity has brought me is pain and misery. Well, maybe if I saved her I could redeem two lifetimes of evil and not go to Hell. Right. That will happen.__In a flash I had broken off a sharp piece of wood from a crate next to the dumpster and leaped to the closest vampire to me. I took him down before any of the other vampires could react. Well that should have got their attention. Two of the vampires pinned the human girl to the back wall of the alley, and the other three headed towards me violently. I staked another one before the second one from in front of me took a stake and staked my back, missing my heart by an inch. I was fortunately able to reach it so I ignored the pain from the stake in my back and with one quick pull I removed the stake; stabbing the one who stabbed me in the heart.__Two down, one to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl elbow one of the vampires in the ribs, causing both of them to jump back in surprise. Guess they never thought the fight back. She picked up a stake off the ground and staked one of the vampires as he came at her with a vengeance; the gushy, less threatening one, I noticed. Then she turned her attention to the other._

_While I was distracted, the vampire I was fighting pushed me back, about to go in for the kill but I was fast. I moved out of his line of fire only for him to come racing back. He was an old vampire, and strong, but my will to save this human girl, though I can't imagine why, kept me going. I heard the girl cry out and as he looked up momentarily distracted I ripped his still beating heart clean right out of chest. I took in my surrounding still high on adrenaline and when I realized I hadn't seen any more threats I turned my attention to the girl .She was kneeling on the ground next to another kill. Did she just stake both the vampires holding her down? I thought._

She looked up to me, and smiled flirtatiously. "I don't have to kill you too, do I?" she asked half joking half serious

"No, I'm good," I answered immediately. "Now," I added, and she stood up to look me almost in the eye and interrupted. "Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikole's POV

"I'm Nikole. And who the hell are you? The only thing I know about you is, one, you saved my life, and two, you're a vampire."

"Well duh, did you not see the four vamps I just staked?"

"No I was too busy staking two of my own."

"Hey are you hurt?" Damon asked seemingly randomly.

"Um, now that I have time to think about it, yes I think so." She looks through blood stained shirt. "I can't tell which is my blood, but yeah I think so, it hurts here." She pointed to her shoulder.

"Let me look…" Damon interrupted

"No I got it I don't need you sucking my blood. And I'm already pissed so don't come any closer."

Wow. I just rescued her and this is how she repays me.

"_Oh, shit, damn vampires, all fucking suck. No pun intended. Shit_!""_You speak Italian_?""_Yes_."

"And have a dirty mouth, I see."

"Your point being?"

"Oh they can't all be that bad, vampires, I mean, I didn't just save your life or anything."

"RARRRRRRR!"

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Sorry it's just I'm not used to anyone helping me."

"I wasn't helping you. I'm helping me and only me," I lied hopefully convincingly.

"How, may I ask?"

"You can ask, but first do you want me to heal you?"I nodded, and Damon bit into his arm and offered it to her, which i took immediately and drank from. My shoulder stopped hurting and I felt better."So now are you going to tell me how I can help you? I mean, it's only fair that I should help you."

"Is that a 'thank you'?"

"Your thank you will be me helping you. What do you want?"

"Just for you to answer some questions. Let's take a walk; shall we?"

"Sure."Suddenly I burst out in laughter, something I have not done in a long time

"What?"

"None of that can I trust you stuff?"

"You didn't just save me just so you could have me all to yourself, did you?"He smiled a non threatening smile but didn't answer."So you want information, am I right? I mean, what info can I give? I just met you."

"You can tell me how you know Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nicole's POV

_I was sixteen when my mom told me I was adopted, and that she was witch._

"_A witch?" I didn't understand. I mean, the closest understanding to witch craft was Harry Potter for crying out loud. So I was now debating between the idea that mom was drunk or she was losing her marbles. _

"_I don't time to explain, they're coming!"_

"_Who's coming?" _

"_Look I'm only telling you what you need to know. Your biological parents names are on this piece of paper. Don't open it until you're safe and you're ready. I just had to tell you this because I might not be able to tell you later."_

"_What do you mean mom? Are you hurt do you want me to take you to the hospital?"_

"_No listen to me I'm telling the truth." I can read my mom like an open book, so I realized she was telling the truth. "Oh, my God. Is this why moved around a lot?''_

"_Yes!" _

_I felt guilty, because when I would make new friends or start to date again, we would have to move again. Now I understood. She didn't want me to get attached, because if they got hurt, I would be hurt._

"_Nikole!" my adopted mother snapped me out of my reverie. "You have to leave. You have to run so you don't get killed too."_

"_I…I won't leave you."_

"_Don't be stupid. You need to leave now!"_

_Just then at the front door there was a pounding. My mother looked frightened. "Go now! Wait, he can't get in. I just need to give you this." She handed me a book. "Ask it any question and it will answer." Then she tucked the paper with my real parent's names on it inside the book._

_I nodded, and took the book and hugged it closely. _

"_GO! NOW!" my mom interrupted. "I can't have you getting killed with me. Run!" _

_I ran out the back door, only to find a man standing there. He looked me in the eyes and told me to invite him into our house. _

"_Come in," I said in a monotone voice, hearing my mom scream, "NO!" but being unable to stop myself. The man walked into my house with a smile on his face, until it contorted to look like a demon's. He bit into my mother's neck while I stood, unable to move from shock._

_When she fell to the floor, dead, I turned and ran, but didn't get far until he was in front of me._

"_Hello, sweetheart. My name is Klaus," he said before biting my neck too._

_That's all I can remember. He hurt me, he fed on me. So I ran. Last night. There was a bunch of commotion; someone had apparently broken into Klaus' fortress. Great. Suicidal vampires._

"Nikole, Nikole!" Damon called.

"What?"

"Are you back into reality now?" Damon questioned. "How do you know Klaus? Look, is there somewhere I can take you? Do you want to call your parents? Oh, God I'm so sorry," he added. _Great. From the look on my face, he figured it out._

"Klaus killed my mother. My mother was a witch. She said she was too powerful and Klaus saw her as a threat. The night he murdered her was when she revealed to me she was a witch, and that I was adopted. She told me that I should know before she died. I didn't know what that was about; how can anyone predict their own death? Then she told me to run and I believed her. I ran out the door, and there stood a man. There was something about his eyes, somehow after he told me to invite him in, I did, knowing that he could hurt my mom. He disappeared, then reappeared next to my mother. I wasn't even there for her funeral. My mother must have been pretty powerful for Klaus to come kill her in person. He took me along, I guess to use as a toy. You know what I found out later on? The police think I did it. That I killed my mom and ran off. They thought, with all the moving I did, I was some sort of delinquent or something." Oh God, I just realized I'm crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, how stupid of me."

"No, it's okay. Listen, uh…do you…" _Oh God he's not… _"Do you need a place to stay?" _OMFG he is!_

"I guess I don't any better option." But really on the inside I was ecstatic.

"Come on, I don't live far."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nikole's POV

We walked in to Damon's abode. It didn't look like what I would expect a vampire's house to look like, not after seeing Klaus' house. There were no coffins, no dungeons. It actually looked like a normal house. When I asked Damon about this, he just laughed. I figured Klaus liked the humor and irony of all that stuff.

"First things first," Damon said after showing me to the guest bedroom, "We need to get you out of those clothes."

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked, shocked. Was he serious?

"You have blood all over you," he pointed out.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "But I don't have anything to change into."

"Well, then let's go shopping."

"At 12:30, at night?"

"I never said we were going to pay for it," Damon said, smiling deviously.

"Five-finger discount?" I questioned.

"You got it."

I could get used to living with him.

Damon's POV

Well, I guess I can say I didn't kill myself, although three months ago, when I first met Nikki, I didn't know if this would be a good thing or bad. We have been dating for a month now. Nikole wanted to visit other places, a precaution as well, so she didn't get caught again. We went to Greece, Spain, and now England. Actually, I've been feeling so good, I decided to check in on Elena. I was sure if anything important they would have contacted me somehow. So I dialed that God-forsaken number (000) 867-5309, and pressed call.

"Elena's phone," Stefan answered tauntingly.

"Stefan?" I asked confused.

"Who else?" Stefan inquired.

"How'd you get away from Klaus? And more importantly, why'd you steal my joke?"

"Um.."

"Just kidding."

"Klaus died."

"What?"

"He died. Are you breaking up?"

"How'd he die?"

"I killed him."

"And you're not dead?"

"Well, after all, I mean I am a vampire."

"Yeah getting an more protests for your furry friends from the forest?"

Stefan ignored Damon's crack about his diet in favor of catching up with his brother. "So what have been up to?"

"Nothing much. How's Elena? Much more sane with me gone and you back?"

"She misses you. Why do you ask? You obviously don't care about her, considering you left," Stefan said accusingly.

"I thought she'd be better off without me. Plus, she told me to leave."

"Hmm. She forgot to mention that. I'll have to ask her about that later. But regarding you, when I asked what you were doing, you changed the subject so quickly. You're not trying to steal my girlfriend again, are you?"

"No, Stefan. Actually, I'm seeing someone," I said.

"Oh really, is she like you? A human hating, bloodsucking bastard?"

"No," I answered. "Ouch, that hurt Stefan. She's not like that."

"So she's like me? Dining on bunnies and squirrels?"

"Actually, well, it's so like you to assume who I'm dating is a vampire."

"Don't tell me you're dating a werewolf?"

_Hissssssssssssssssss, _I heard on the other line. "Let me guess. Caroline?"

"Yes, um…I gotta call you back. I think she's gonna rip my head off now."

"So if you don't call back, should I assume you're dead? Oh wait, that's right. You're already dead."

"Bye Damon." Stefan hung up.

"_Merda!" _I exclaimed.

"What?" Nikole asked.

"Not you, my brother. I just got off the phone with him. Hey, were you planning on staying here much longer?"

"Why? Got somewhere to go?" she said, then blushed. _She sounds…almost desperate, like she doesn't want me to leave her here._

"Actually, I was hoping we could head to a little town call Mystic Falls."

_You should have known, the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. _

"Oh, that must be Stefan," I said, noting the ring tone on my phone. "Hey Stefan. So what did Blondie want with you?"

" _Caroline _is just upset because Tyler broke up with her." "Long story."

" Well I like long stories." "Listen why don't you tell me about it when I get there."

" Damon do you even know where there is?"

" Aren't you in Mystic Falls?"

" No we had to move." " Right now we are in Livonia."

" And by we meaning…?"

"Well me and Elena of course, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler. Tyler's AWOL at the moment. Alaric is here. He's still mega depressed you know after Jenna dying."

" Yeah I remember."

"Oh yeah and Matt."

" Okay well I'll need an address."

" Okay but before I' going to tell you the address you are going to tell me what you are dating."

"Oh ST. Stefan I did not know you able to be so rude. Fine, I'm dating a human."

"Your dating a what ?" Stefan asked.

"Don't be racist, Stefan," I said. " Your dating a human too."

No it's just, it's so unlike you." " Just another one of your toys?"

"I've been doing a lot of things that aren't like me, Stefan. No she's not a toy: she's serious. Don't worry, I'll bring her by so you can meet her."

"She must be beautiful for you to fall for her."

" Oh, her beauty is just the icing on the bloody cake."

" You didn't bite her did you ?"

" Did I mention we took a trip to England?"

"So you didn't bite her?"

" I never said that," Damon said before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan's POV

"_Merda!" _

"What?" Elena asked_._

"I can sum it up in just one word."

"Which is…?"

"Damon." I said.

"That makes sense, what's he up to?"

"Oh the same old Damon stuff. Apparently he's dating a human. He says it's serious!"

"Well maybe it is serious." suggested Elena.

"No this is _Damon _we're talking about here!"

"You know he has changed Stefan, you know that much."

"For the better?"

"Yes as much as you hate to admit it Damon's been more respectful towards humans."

"Like him leaving you. " accused Stefan.

"I asked him to leave."

"_WHY? _He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"NO! I needed time to figure things out and I might have… blamed him a little bit for you getting taken away from me."

"That's unlike you Elena."

"What can I say, you were gone and I was depressed and upset, not thinking straight I took it all out on him."

"I can now see why he left. You know I think he would feel guilty even without you blaming him."

"Are you mad at me?" questioned Elena.

"No, I'm just glad I get to see you again."

"So let me guess Stefan, Damon is bringing his girl over here isn't he?"

"Yeah , he is."

"This should be interesting."

Damon's POV

"So Nikole are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah all my stuff is outside our hotel door."

" Okay I just be a sec," I said as I kissed Nikole.

_Woosh! _

"I'm back!"

"Where did you go Damon?"

"Just to put away the luggage in our new car."

"You bought a new car?"

"I didn't buy a new car per se, but the idea is that I got one."

"That's it I'm cutting you off, no more Grand Theft Auto for you."

"The video game or reality?"

"I'm just going to ignore that and kiss you."

"Works for me."

I bent down and Nikole reached up to fill the empty space between us. When our lips touched i could have sworn I was on fire. We kissed for what seemed like hours, and then I pulled back, and kissed her forehead. "We're going to miss our ferry," I murmured against her head.

" I don't care." she said as she pulled me by the collar of my shirt to her. And as much as I didn't want this moment to end, I didn't want to have to explain to Stefan why we were late. I pulled away.

"Oh fine, we'll save the kissing to annoy the hell out of your brother: who still thinks you hate humans."

"I do. All but one. Want to see our sparkling chariot?"

" Is it a sports car?" Nikole asked.

"Of course what else."

"And let me guess the color is black?"

"Well yes, I'm Damon, that was sort of obvious."


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

Location: A McDonald's in the area around Stefan's address. Damon's ordering while Nikole is waiting in the car.

"Um lets see two Mc Chickens, two large fries, two large drinks, and a Big Mac."

"Will that be for here or to go?" inquires the cashier.

"To go."

"That will be $ 28.57."

" _I already paid , you may now help the next person in line." _I influenced. (yes literally)

" Well have nice day! Next please."

_I get us both cokes, when suddenly … _

"Hey what the hell did you do that for , oh your going to pay for that!" Nikole screamed from the distance.

_OH Merda! I walk out the door so as not make a scene. As soon as I'm out the door I run at the fastest inhuman speed us vampires can run . Why did I leave her alone? Uh because she wanted to stay in the car. And she convinced you to let her be a big girl and let her stay in the car, to wait for the food. As I get to the car I apprehend her attacker. When suddenly someone comes up behind me. Not as strong as me but stronger than a human strength._

"Damon?"

"Stefan , Elena?"

" Nikole!", says Nikole. "Now that we know each other you scratched up my mustang!" I raise my eyebrows. "Okay fine our mustang."

" Damn it, you worried me I thought something bad happened."

"So the car being damaged is a good thing?"

"No, but I thought you were hurt, I thought someone came after you again." Then I whispered so only she could hear "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Damon." Without thinking of their audience Nikole pressed her lips to his.

"Okay so this is the girl your dating." said Elena

"No she's my sister... OF COURSE she's the girl I'm dating!" I exclaimed.

"Well I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Nikole, Damon's girlfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena's POV

_She was exactly how I imagined her. A brunette with dark caramel brown eyes. Her hair wasn't straight or curly, sort of wavy. She was wearing a white silky , v neck top that tied around the neck and short blue denim shorts. The only thing is I thought she'd look more like Katherine or me. Maybe he has moved on._

_Awkward__ silence_

"Well I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Nikole, Damon's girlfriend."

_I could tell just from the expressions and glares of Damon and Stefan that they weren't going to be civil. So I decided to take initiative. Maybe that's why Nikole introduced herself rather than letting Damon. I bet she could sense the tension too. _

"Hi I'm Elena pleased to meet you." _We shake hands_. "I'm so sorry about the car. I can pay for that."

"Yeah I'm sorry too." said Nikole.

"For what?" I asked astounded.

"Sorry that your first impression of me was me completely bitching out on you."

"Oh yeah now I remember."I said. as we both burst into a fit of giggles.

_As I looked at Stefan he seemed more relaxed. Damon looked more relieved. Probably because Nikole and I were acting less hostile and more like old friends._

"Uh, Damon wheres our food?" inquired Nikole.

Damon responded by holding up 5 fingers and then waved. Immediately there was a whoosh of air and he was gone."

"5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, times up! Oh there you are." she thanks Damon and gives him a kiss. wrapping her arms around his neck.

The couples embrace was short lasted as the smell of singed skin filled the air and Damon makes an uncomfortable face.

"Oh I'm sorry, to be honest I really hate this thing."Nikole said playing with a bracelet on her wrist.

"Is that vervain?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes... well this _he pointed to them both _this I wanted to be real."

_Damon strategically changed the subject._

"Hey Stefan can we follow you back to your place?" asked Damon after he finished kissing Nikole

"Sure… I guess, just let us get our food." said Stefan indifferently.

Nikole's POV

_When we got to the house I noticed that it was HUGE, so I assumed more people lived there besides Stefan and Elena. I soon learned that I was right. I was introduced ( as Damon's girlfriend) to Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy seemed ok with it, from the look on his face, but Bonnie seemed either surprised or wary, maybe both. Caroline how ever was definitely okay with it, but didn't say anything. She looked like an emotional wreck. What's with her I should ask Elena later. There was this other guy Al or Ric something like that, he looked not angry upset like Caroline, but just depressed like he'd lost his only best friend. I turned back to Damon who was whispering something to Stefan._

"Damon we have three extra bedrooms. So you both can pick any of those and unpack … I guess." said Stefan.

Just then I had an idea to bug Stefan. Not to mention the fact that by executing this plan I would get more much needed alone time with a certain sexy vampire.

"I guess it's good thing you have extra rooms and with us staying you'll have two extra rooms " I said.

Damon's face turned to face mine and looked like a deer in head lights. That expression quickly turned into one that could only be lust.

"You aren't …?" said Stefan. confused because earlier when they were whispering Damon was probably talking about the sleeping arrangements.

So Stefan probably thinks Damon was lying but Damon could care less as to what Stefan thinks as Damon's face was now smirking.

_No class I elbow him._

"All the time Stefan, all the time." I replied smiling. Clearly I'm having more fun poking at Stefan than I should be, but I don't care. "Have you not seen your brother in so long that you forgot how Damon is, its like you don't even know him at all." _Actually Damon and I haven't yet you know ... but I wasn't gonna let that small little detail ruin my fun! _

_Elena's__ POV_

_She giggles then Damon picks her up effortlessly and rushes at inhuman speed to I assume their new bedroom. I could now see what Damon saw in this girl. She had fire. I had to admit this girl might be good for him or really bad. I can see shes not like me attitude wise, but if shes more like Katherine... I don't see us getting along._


	8. Chapter 8

Damon's POV : Location Damon and Nikole's bed room

_For once in my vampire life I am actually happy. Because the girl lying next to me is mine. Not to be possessive it's just that it's not like she's dating anyone but me. I can finally love someone this in this way, truly I can finally love someone who isn't my brother's girl._

"Good morning." I said. _ I didn't think she would sleep this late. But then again we got in pretty late last night. As soon as we picked out our room, wow that's sound good "our room", she was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow._

"Oh since when are you such a morning person? If it's before 9:30 I'll kill you."

"I'd love to see you try, plus I'm already dead. What good will that do? You'll just get hurt."

_Apparently she took that as an invitation because she pinned me down in an instant. Was not expecting that. _

"Oh look it's 8:45, I guess will have to find out. But you could make it up to me." she said seductively.

And because my brain is not thinking straight I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Hmm…does that mean you want breakfast in bed, I mean that does sounds better than killing me doesn't it?" I say

"Is that a bribe?"

" Maybe, is it working?" I said leaving a trail on kisses down her neck.

"It would depend on what breakfast is. Is it French toast and bacon because might just give?"

"You got it." I said as I kissed her forehead.

_As I'm downstairs in the kitchen hating myself for clearly missing the golden opportunity to make my move. I had already started the bacon and was beginning to start French toast when I heard someone coming down the stairs._

"Hey Damon , how's it going?"

"Oh hey Jeremy."

"Making breakfast?"

_Bacon is burning_

"Trying." I grumble.

"Well that's not like you. I thought Stefan was the chef ?"

"Stefan's the better chef don't tell anyone that I said that. I making breakfast for Nikole and me , it's a bribe breakfast in bed because I woke her up too early."he shared only because he is trying not to think of the girl up stairs who probably thinks he totally stupid.

"Yeah , well … how's that working for you, you know the whole dating a human thing.?"

"You know you're the only person that's asked me that?"

"Yeah, well you must have some humanity left , I mean after what you did for Bonnie, to protect her from Klaus. Therefore I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. This is my way for thanking you, for her, _Bonnie. _But if you mess this up Bonnie will get involved and if you hurt her…"

"Stop with the threats and make yourself useful and make another batch of bacon."

Nikole's POV

I'm waiting for Damon to finish breakfast. Oh I'm so hungry. I was so tired last night I didn't eat dinner unless you count the McDonalds which really for me was just a super late lunch.l

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Damon you know you don't have to knock, right it's our room?" I said assuming nobody else was awake this early.

"It's not Damon, it's Elena can I come in?"

"Um hold on one second." I flip over the covers and run to open the door.

"Oh hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's up with that Barbie chick and who is unlucky soul who pissed her off?"

"Oh, well she was dating Tyler, he's a werewolf. And well he bit her, not on purpose. When a vampire gets bit by a werewolf they die?"

"If she's dying why does she blame me? I mean I'm not the one who dated a werewolf, no offense.

"No she's not dying, we healed her the way we healed Damon when he got bit. So when Tyler found out about it he took off, leaving a note saying he loved her too much that they couldn't be together because he could hurt her again."

"Why does she hate me it's not I told Tyler to pull an Edward Cullen ?"

"I was getting to that." Elena snapped. "Well back when Damon was well…"

"Yeah he was evil bad ass no mercy with no feelings Damon yeah I know ." Elena looked surprised to see her knowledge of that. Like she thought he would never tell her that.

"Well he compelled Caroline and …"

"Oh this must be the famous chatty blond that he was screwing around with." I interrupted.

"Yeah.. How did you know that?"

"Um, because he told me everything. I just wouldn't have guessed that was her. I assume she's so silent because of Tyler?"

"Yeah that's right. Oh Nikole one more thing."

"What's that?"

_That's when I realized something was wrong. Her eyes and part of face they turned black. Then at super human speed she whisked me away. I didn't even have time to scream._

_- Breakfast is done: Damon's POV_

"Hey are you ready for breakfast...?"

_ the room is empty._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon's POV

_I rush downstairs obvious to all that I'm worried. Where is she? I checked the whole house within a couple seconds. Oh my god where is she? I know I heard her talking to Elena, but then I tuned that out. Figured she deserved a little privacy. Plus I was too busy to have to listen to gossip. But where is she?_

"Hey what's wrong Damon lose your girl?" Matt said (jokingly)

I grab him by his shirt.

"What did you do to her?" I threatened.

St. Stefan the diplomat comes and restrains me.

"What are you talking about, put me down?'' Matt shouted.

"Damon what's your problem?" said Stefan worried.

" My problem? Oh it's nothing except that my girl's MIA!"

"Did you check the whole property?"

"No Stefan, why didn't I think of that? I said sarcastically. "Stefan that's the first thing I did." I said more seriously.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Well the last place I saw her was in our bedroom waiting for me to make breakfast. She was talking to Elena upstairs while I was cooking."

Stefan's POV

_Shit!_

"Damon, Elena's not here." I said.

"What?"

"She went Bonnie shopping early this morning." Before I could even finish my sentence he was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt said clueless.

"Katherine's back."

Katherine's POV

"So you must be Nikole."

"Katherine."

"Wow you're smart, I didn't think you would know about me."

"Damon's told me all about you , you bitch!"

" I can see why he likes you, you have fire. But you know I would have thought he would picked someone smarter. Maybe a little less human. I mean you'd have to to be stupid to piss off a vampire."

" What did I ever do to you."

"Well as you probably already know even though I loved both of the Salvatore brothers I only really loved Stefan. I want him all to myself but Elena's in the way. As long as Damon's single he will fall for Elena. Then I could get Stefan, but with you in the way…"

"Natures balance is kept. You know Elena loves Stefan I don't think your ever going to have him. His heart belongs to Elena."

_Now I really hate her. So I hit her. Hard._

"_Ahh!" she cries out in pain . Good. _

"No you complicate things. You ruined my master plan. Elena and Damon were so close..."

"Um not to be rude... Okay fine just to be rude, Elena and Damon were no where near close to falling in love any more close than you and Stefan would be together forever."

Now I really pissed. This bitch is going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

_Matt's POV _

_Damon ran out of the house. I can't believe I'm saying this , but I actually feel sorry for him. _

Damon's POV

_Running through the forest. I'm trying to catch her scent. But all I'm picking up is forest smell. Pine trees, Maple trees. Some deer, birds, and some kind of small rodent. I hope find her in time. If she dies I'll never forgive myself._

Nikole's POV

_I am weak. My only regret is not being able to say goodbye, to tell Damon I love him. To tell him to continue living(he would say how would I continue living when I'm already dead.) But no matter what he thinks, he is the most living person I have ever met, well in a sense. I would tell him that he should live without me. To tell him I'll be okay, even though I don't mean it because he won't be there with me. It's been a whole week. Katherine's been torturing me. She's starving me. Also she beats me. But the worst thing she does is feed on me. I wanted Damon to be the first to taste my blood. Does that sound too macabre? Maybe it's kind of kinky? But I love Damon and I hope to see him again some day._

Damon's POV

_She's dead I know it. The only reason I'm still looking is so I can stake that murderess myself. I was actually happy. She took that away from me. _

" Stefan what are you doing here?"

"Helping you. I found a trail come with me."

_Right away we left._

Katherine's POV

"No! This is going to ruin my fun. Stupid brothers. Wait this might work." I smiled. "Hey you get up, and listen to me. Your boyfriend and his supermegafoxyawsomehot brother are going to play rescue mission. Your going to watch him die. Ooooo what fun!"

"Really you watched AVPM? Well I have a little bit more respect for you. But not much. Since Damon's the supermegafoxyawsomehot one."

"To bad your going to watch him die. Ooooo what fun!"

"Nooooo!" Nikole screams in anguish.

"Hey I hear her this way." Damon says still running at top speed.

_They kept running until the brothers found a cave. A true evil lair. _

Nikole's POV

_Damon. Oh no he's going to get hurt. _"Damon I love you."

_There he is next to me in second. We kiss passionately. _

"Oh how sweet, excuse me while I throw -up." said Katherine. "You must really love here to risk your existence coming here to rescue her. Hope she's worth it"

"She's definitely worth it. I would give my life to save her."

_OMG! _

"Guess it's your choice not mine." _She sprang into attack stance. So did Damon. _

_He stabbed her, but she was stronger and older she took out the stake and stabbed him right back. In… in his chest. I crawled to him. Mean while Stefan took on Katherine. I noticed she was a bit more hesitant with him. She didn't want to hurt her precious Stefan. Using this to his advantage Stefan was able to chase the witch out of the cave and away from Damon and Nikole._

"Damon you're hurt."

"Yeah, _pant_ I … I love you."

"Here let me help you, this is going to hurt. _I pulled out the stakeout with one swift movement._

"Ow, oh merda!"

"It's okay here take some of this" _I held out my wrist._

"No you're weak, I could kill you."

"You're weak too…" he is trying to hide it but I know he's in pain."

"Okay compromise." _He bit his wrist and held it out to me and I drank. I gave him my wrist and he drank from me. It was like a circle of blood giving? Maybe. I don't know how else to describe it. Afterwards he saw my bracelet left forgotten on the ground. And even though it burns his hands he picked it up and put it on my wrist. I smiled at him as we walked out of the cave where Stefan was waiting._

"Damon I lost her."

"I'll get her later. Right now there are some other things I need to do first."

"Let's go home. I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese food?"

"Sounds awesome."

At the house after a much needed shower and Chinese food. Nikole's POV

_There was lot's of oh thank god you're okays and we miss yous. I was polite even though I was impatient to be with him. Even Damon was too, unless he wasn't on the same page and me. I hope he wasn't going to leave me cause he's thinks I'm in danger cause of him, like Tyler did for Caroline. But then we went to our room where people were still following us and slammed the door shut. Damon was kind of wary of me. I figured he must figured i needed space,sleep, a therapist. But what I really needed was him. Just his arms holding me close. I don't know if this normal or even a healthy way to deal with a trauma but all i knew was i needed him. I took off the vervain bracelet he had given me from when what seems like long ago. He tried to speak but i just pulled him close and put my finger on his lips to silence him. Then I kissed him him. All of that hate I had for Katherine, plus the fear I had of almost losing him today was pent up in that one kiss. My hands began to rise up and began to feel down his chest. I hope he can read my mind because I don't want to stop. As the moment became more heated I thought, I guess we were on the same page as we headed towards our bed._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Since that night Damon and Nikole have been all over each other. And you didn't even need vampire hearing to know what they were up to. Much to the dismay of the group especially Caroline who seemed to be the only one who wasn't getting any with the exception of Alaric who didn't really count since he had just lost his girlfriend. Nikole and Damon, Elena and Stefan, even she had seen Bonnie sneaking out of Jeremy's room. Things couldn't get anymore dramatic right?

TWO weeks later ...

"Damon ?"

"What is it Nikole?"

"I think I'm ready to know who my parents. Will you look with me?" I said.

"Are you sure you've never seemed like you wanted to know before?"

"That's because I didn't think I could do it alone. But now I have you. I've been thinking a lot about it lately and I'd really like to know now."

"Well where's your mother's book?"

"Under the bed. Grab it will you, I'm lazy."

"Fine." he said.

"Here, okay let's open it together 1...2...3...

_ Mom told me there would be enough in here to convince my real parents that I was there daughter, she must knew I would see them again. Right?_

"Oh look at their picture. Don't they look cute together? It looks pretty old doesn't?"

_Damon's face curled ._

" What's wrong?"

"I know who they are. Alaric we may have a problem."

I turned around to see Alaric leaning causally up against the wall, looking depressed.

"What could be more of problem than my girlfriend being staked?"

Damon's POV

_i could tell from the smell of the cup in his hand that it was very strong alcohol. So that's who had been taking it out of my stash , not that I blame him. I actually feel sorry for him. However that might change once I tell him. I depends on how he reacts to..._

"Did you and Isobel ever have any kids?"I asked.

"Well once but then she miscarried. Why do you want to know?"

"Isn't this you and Isobel?"

"Where did u get that" Alaric said clearly pissed off.

"OMYGOD!" said Nikole clearly surprised

"UM, Alaric I think Isobel lied to you about the miscarriage."

"What the hell No she wouldn't lie about that?" shouted Alaric

"Like she didn't lie about her work, her feelings for you, not to mention the that last one what was it? Oh yeah not being dead."

Alaric who too shocked to be pissed at Damon's sarcasm just stood there saying nothing

"Um it's true." Nikole said quietly.

" I don't believe this."

_After a forced paternity test later…. _Alaric's POV

_I have a daughter. Isobel and I had a daughter and I am now a father? She's my daughter and wait she's dating… Oh shit._

Damon's POV

_Alaric has a daughter … wow Isobel lied to him what a surprise. This is only going to get more interesting. God I wonder how he's going to take this… I mean I am dating his daughter . I smile deviously. Then quickly that smile disappears. Isobel….(reminiscing about __him and Isobel like together together__)….Oh shit._

_Nikole's POV _

_If Alaric's my dad, that means ….. I am dating a vampire . He hates vampires. But he doesn't hate Damon. Well okay maybe just a little bit . But now that he knows that his daughter is dating him … Oh shit._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Elena's POV

"Hey what's going on in here?" I ask as I walk in watching Alaric and Damon glaring at each other and Nikole in tears. That's so unlike her. Normally when she's upset she shuts down like Damon.

"Elena , Alaric's my dad. So those two are hating on each other now." she sobbed.

_Those two left the room probably to argue some more. They left me however with an emotional wreck sitting on couch crying. I however have done this whole hey I'm your biological father , and I loathe your boyfriend just cause he's a vampire thing._

"My mom is dead apparently Isobel …"

"Isobel?"

"Yeah, my mom?"

"She was my bio mom too." I whispered

"So were like sisters?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

HUGS and tears and cries no longer of despair but of joy.

Meanwhile Damon and Alaric aware of their audience watching them fight

Stefan's POV

"Your dating my daughter?" he shouts angrily.

" You didn't feel this opposed to our relationship before…" Damon started coolly

_Wow I am impressed. He is taking this so well. Maybe this girl s good for him. I mean he hasn't tried to kill Alaric yet so obviously she must mean a great deal to him._

"That's before I found out she was my daughter…"

"You don't even know your daughter, hell just 5 minutes ago you realized she even existed thanks to your crazy ex-wife." Damon cut in.

After punching him which Damon took didn't even bother fighting back because one he deserved it and two because  
>Damon knew that if he punched Alaric ; well he wouldn't be standing thanks to our super strength<p>

"Still she is my daughter and I don't want you seeing her anymore." he said screamed

_Uh-oh . What's he going to do now? I know Damon and when any one tells him what to do it never turns out good_

"Well your not going to have to tolerate me much longer as I am leaving to go Katherine hunting."

_I wasn't expecting that._

"Alaric!" Nikole yelled as she stormed into the room. " I don't care who you are, don't you dare try to get between me and Damon. I love him and even if you are my dad you can't tell who to date and who not to date I'm not a little kid."

She left the room pulling Damon's arm with her. Probably to there bedroom to have a long talk about him leaving. This is the first I had heard of him leaving and I was thinking it might hers to.

_**Their bedroom : Nikole's POV**_

_I knew we had to talk about this. About him leaving. But that could til later. As soon as we were both in the room. I slammed the door. He was about to say something when I put my hand out to stop him and locked the door. Then I proceeded to attack his face with mine and somehow we made it to our bed losing articles of clothing along the way. Afterward I finally asked the unanswered question. Because pretending it didn't exist doesn't help anyone and as much I'd like it to it can't go unasked forever._

"Your leaving when you going to tell me this?"

"Uh … right now."

"Damon I'm your girlfriend your supposed to tell me everything!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I leave out hunting down Katherine in my daily report to Nikole. Right I forgot it was supposed to go under right after I getup but before I eat breakfast! I don't need to tell you everything single little thing that comes to mind about every little decision I make."

"I'm sorry but is it too much to ask that when you decide to go on a murderous revenge trip that you at least tell me about it?"

"I was going to tell you I'd just ... _pauses in frustration_ I don't think Nikole, but I.."

"That's right Damon you don't think and you what else you don't do, tell me you feel. Yes I know that not your thing and your're a guy so i don't expect you to pour your heart out to me but something anything. Why are you doing this why are you leaving?"

"I'm doing this for you for us. You know it's Katherine's life mission to make my life a living hell because she's Katherine she doesn't need a reason for anything she does. She's an evil selfish bitch."

"My point exactly she's Katherine. I mean if Katherine doesn't want to be found then she won't be found. Or for you being you she'll be hard to find. Which means you'll be gone a long time. I matter too you know."

"And it's because you matter so much to me that I need to do this." he said this time he stepped closer to me as he yelled. I swear Damon is the most stubborn person I know. And knowing Damon whether I like it or not I knew he would be gone tomorrow. So even though I didn't agree with his reasoning at all I figured I should make better use of the time we had. So I put my hands on his face and brought his lips to mine. He didn't kiss me back right away.

"Nikole I ..." really the one time I wanted to forget about are problems and not talk and he's questioning this?

"Shut up and kiss me." I said not moving my lips from their home on Damon's mouth. He didn't question me after and threw me underneath him. Needless to say there wasn't any more talking that night.

...

The sun began to peak through our bed room window as I awoke my head sitting comfortably on Damon's chest. I was so content: this was my safe space. I would give almost anything to stay this way forever. I was trying not to remember the inevitable. Oops too late.

"Are you sure you have to leave today? You could just not go."

"Yes I do because one your safety is important to me I love you and two because what I just said." he smirked seriously. Only Damon could pull off smirking seriously. "So now I must stalk Katherine and kill her." he said half cheerfully, half vengefully. Okay he's lost it.

" Don't forget about Alaric always glaring at you and following you around, that's part of the reason your leaving now am I right?"

Damon's POV

_Guilty. I mean if this whole Alaric thing hadn't happened I probably would have stayed longer. But I wasn't like Katherine would stake herself, so I figured I should go now. Maybe some of the tension in the house would come undone._

"But I'll miss you. You'll come back to visit , won't you." she said flirtatiously. _I know she's trying to convince me to stay and believe after last night lying right here in bed with her sounds great but I know I have to go. I swear she is most stubborn person I know._

Nikole's POV

" I'll see what I can do." he said before kissing me goodbye.

_Whoosh _I am now alone.


	13. Chapter 13

A month after Damon left.

Nikole's POV

_I am scared shitless and also joyful. __We have never talked about this. I knew we couldn't have kids, with Damon being a vampire and all. This can't be happening. But I know it is. Oh I'm so happy but who do I tell? Damon's not even here_

KNOCK KNOCK_ the door was open why didn't she just come in_

"Hey it's Elena."

"Hey" sniff sniff

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on do you expect me to believe that.? Come on spill."

"I'm pregnant." I whisper.

Elena's POV

"What ?" _OMG what did she do?_

Nikole's POV

"I know it's impossible but Damon has to be the father, because I didn't… _more crying..._ I didn't cheat on him. It's possible I asked my book. You know the magical one that answers any question you ask it. It said that a vampire and human can have a kid. As long as the love is true. NO compulsion, spells, or potions. I don't know how to tell him. I don't how he'll react. And he's not even here he's on his Katherine hunt." _even more crying_

"Shh it's going to be okay. So do you know for sure?"

_I showed her the positive pregnancy test._

"Ohm god!" _she blended the three words together._

"Don't tell anyone, please. I don't think he'd like it very much if everyone knew about before he did. Do you have any idea how he'll react?"

"Well Damon's not one to be predictable. For right now I'll keep it between us. But as soon as he comes back you need to tell him."

1 months later Elena's POV

Elena is in the kitchen washing dishes. Nikole, Caroline, and Bonnie eating breakfast at the table.

"Uh-oh." she said as she ran out of the room. Running to the bathroom.

As soon as she left Caroline started "Um, Elena is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding hopefully innocent.

"Well what we are trying to…

"Is Nikole pregnant?" Caroline interrupts Bonnie .

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't play coy with me Elena Gilbert, you know what's going on , SPILL!" says Caroline in her I'm the boss of you tone.

When I don't say anything she knows she's right.

"Ooh Scandalous. Who do you think the father is?'

_That's Caroline for you, must know everything, about everyone, all the time. Wonder how she going to react to what I say next._

"She said Damon had to be the father" .

"Well that's a load of bullshh…"Caroline started

"She knows vampires can't have kids, right? Then why would she even say it was his."

"Cause its true? I don't know how but I trust her and she didn't look like was lying. Bonnie could you test a magical object to see if it's the real deal?"

"I could try…."

"What's going on?" Nikole says as she walks in smelling of toothpaste.

"Nikole they know."

"You told them?"

"No they figured out and confronted me!"

"Oh.."

"Hey Nikole, do you have the book yeah well Bonnie wants to spell it, it won't be damaged, she just wants to check it out."

"Okay." But Bonnie's spell only further proved what she already knew in her heart. She was carrying Damon's baby.

_Another month later._

_Damon's POV_

_I wonder what's going on at home? I 'm in a café in North Carolina. Drinking a triple Espresso. Finding Katherine has not been easy. I have no idea where she is . I have decided to go back home, I have not seen Nikole in three months. So I think its time to see her again. I leave the coffee shop. Again I wonder what's going on at home. I mean a lot could happen in three months._

_Nikole's POV Backyard _"Guys were are you taking me?"

They blindfolded me and took me to what I think is the backyard.

"Okay we're going to take off the blind fold now."

_There were tables covered in pink and blue pastel table cloths. As well as pink and blue balloons. A big sign hung with the words Congratulations on it were overhead. Also a table with a bunch of wrapped gifts. There was also a food table. Yum._

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"You guys planned a shower for me?"

"Well the girls did the planning, we're just here for the food." Matt said partially joking partially serious.

_That's when I noticed that Matt, Jeremy, and Stefan were all sitting in the corner away from the party eating hamburgers, fries, and drink a can of what I think was beer. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were by the present table. _

"Come on you have to open your presents."

_Hmm… this all very nice but the best present would be Damon. I just started opening the first gift, when I saw him. _

"Hey guys what's going on….?"

_He took one look at me, probably assumed I was the guest of honor since I was the one opening the gift and then saw my slightly protruding belly. He was speechless_

"Hey … um.. Surprise. I'm pregnant."

"Oh I see…."

"You don't sound too happy…?"

"Why would I be happy about you carrying another man's baby."

_What did he just say?_

"By the way who is the father?"

"How dare you… you accuse me of cheating?"

"Well how else would a baby get there?"

"Well I'm sure, Damon, that you know how this process works.. You should understand it very well."

"Of course I know how it works, that's how I know it's not mine. I can't have kids. I'm a fucking vampire for crying out loud."

"Oh of course you would jump to that conclusion, that is so you. So what do u think I 'm a slut?"

"Yes."

"Oh.." that's all I could say before bursting into tears and running towards the house.

Damon's Pov

_Okay now I've really done it . Elena explained all about the book and how the kid is really mine. She won't let me in our bedroom to apologize. She doesn't even want to talk to me. Yet again I suck. After meeting her I never thought I'd feel this way again._

"Hey," Stefan says, interrupting my thoughts. "You know if you wanted to talk…"

" I'm not doing the bonding thing where I start to cry and pour out my feelings. I don't do that."

He started to walk away but then I stopped him.

"Hey Stefan , do you think I'd make a good father?"

"You know Damon I think If you could if you really tried, but first things first you need to talk to Nikole."

"I can't even open the …"_ Stefan pulls out a key….._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Forgiveness

Damon and Nikole's bedroom

"What do you want?" she asked as she tries to wipe away the tears from her face. Well I guess she earned the right to cry; the way I've treated her.

"I want to apologize…"

"For..?" she interrupts.

"For accusing you of cheating and I'm sorry for being an ass."

"So are you.." _she paused ".. _happy?"

I looked deep into her eyes and told her a simple yes. To be honest this isn't how I feel. I mean I was sorry. But about the baby no I can't be happy because I can't be a father. I don't think she cheated and I believe her but I'm just not father material. Only 95% of me feel this way. But the other 5%; the Damon that wants to care and be happy, is well I can't even explain it. That part of me is just so happy about this baby. I mean I always (when I was human) thought I'd have a family. But when I met Katherine in 1864, I didn't even care about anything else but her. And well you know the rest of the classic Romeo and Juliet ending to my pitiful human life.

"Damon… Damon? Daydream much?" As I recover from my reverie; falling back to earth: I notice she is waving her hand in front my face back and forth.

"Oh sorry... what were you saying?" as soon as the words came out of my mouth; I wished I could gather them up and shove them back down my throat, but I can't.

"You weren't even listening were you?" So should I A) tell the truth B) lie or C) run away?

"Um… no. sorry I was distracted momentarily, now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I said you were being an ass, but I forgive you, but now I'm not so sure, I mean you are ignoring me." Fortunately I can tell from the tone of her voice that she kidding. So I take her in my arms and we kissed. And that's when I realized we were both crying (yes even I Damon was crying). After we broke apart from our embrace, Nikole told me that she'd like to go to her shower and that I should go too. Although I told that was a great idea and was happy to go inside I dreaded it. A baby shower, I was a freaking creature of the night and I am going to a shower.

Caroline's POV

"Well I guess maybe we should clean up."

"But what if Nikole still wants to…" started Bonnie.

"Bonnie, her and Damon are fighting. Having her baby shower right now is probably the last thing she wants to do."

"Caroline, I think you might be wrong…"

I turn around to see Damon and Nikole holding hands walking towards us.

"So are we continuing with the shower?" asked Elena.

"Most definitely!" said Nikole cheerfully

GIGGLES

"Okay, we should continue with the gifts." Clearly all the girls were having fun. And the guys well they were right where we left them. Damon tried to sneak away to sit with the guys but…

"Come on Damon sit with me after we open gifts you can go over there." She whispered. Of course I heard her and anyone else who's a vampire did.

"Fine. "He sighed

"Okay whose gift should I open first?" she announced.

"Oh open up mine" shouts Bonnie.

She opened a small box. The ring was gorgeous. The setting was sliver, and inside was a deep amethyst heart shaped stone.

"Bonnie are you trying proposing because if you are I have to decline the proposal on the account of our boyfriends couldn't handle us running away together."

_Everyone laughs at her sarcasm. _

"No it's a protection ring like Jeremy's it looks different though because every witch makes a different ring."

"Oh it's so pretty. Thank you Bonnie."

"You're welcome. Oh whose gift are you going to open next?"

"You could open mine and Stefan's. "said Elena.

"Hey just so you know although Elena insisted on putting both of our names on the gift she's the one that picked it out and wrapped it, so technically its from her."

"Oh don't listen to Stefan he's just being a guy."

_All the girls start to giggle and the guys just sit there with the look of annoyance on their faces. Then I heard something. Someone was coming up the walk from the front, the one the leads to the backyard._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Another Unexpected Guest and More Expected Drama. :)

_The unexpected guest walked up the path as he noticed the once quiet backyard was now silent. Huh, they must have heard me. I hope he's smart enough to look before attacking. I mean I know Damon, and he's not one to think before he acts. Of course they didn't know I'd show up. I mean, I did leave all pissed off. I don't even know if they knew I would return, but here I am, even though I hate the fact that he's dating my daughter, the fact that my daughter hates me for hating him, and last but not least, the fact that Damon and I aren't friends anymore. But can I really not hate him? I mean he's dating my eighteen year old daughter. Ugh, life is so complicated. Oh, speak of the Devil…Damon comes at me with a threatening look like he's going to rip me apart, but then pauses._

"Alaric?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Nikole of course. What else would I be doing here?"

"Um.. You don't look mad, so I have to assume you don't know…"

"Should I be mad and about what?" I interrupt, knowing Damon all too well. _I walk in the backyard. Hmm, I guess they're having a party. Wait...this this is a baby shower. I wonder…Who….? Holy…._"So who's is it?" I ask.

"Is that the only question anyone is going to ask me today?"

"Well, I'm sure everyone would want to know. Unless you told them already. Told everyone but me."

"Well, maybe if somebody hadn't stormed off because their daughter is dating a vampire, he'd still be in the loop." _Oh, a thought just occurred to me! I bet Damon and her aren't together anymore, with a baby and all. Maybe this will be beneficial._

"So aren't you going to tell me who the father of my grandchild is?" _And no sooner than the words come out of my mouth, I knew. It wasn't possible but now that I think about it, the possibility of Damon somehow being the father was more probable than her cheating on him._

Damon's POV

"It's yours isn't it?" Alaric asked with an _anger I have never seen in him before. After all he's been through, that's saying something._

_" _Now what makes you think that?" I say grinning.

"The look on your face!" Alaric said angrily.

"So I'm just gonna say it out loud. I'm the father of your grandchild," I said tauntingly. _I don't even move as his fist meets my face. He desperately needed to get that out of his system. Oh, that tickled._"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm…."

"Oh come on…" _Then he got this strange smile on his face. What was that all about? Wait—Oh he wouldn't dare._"You slept with her mother." Alaric blurted. _Oh he would. He did._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 - A Vacation is Needed _

"You slept with my mom what the hell is wrong with you ? I hate you I'll never speak to you again… I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelli…Was she better than me- Oh you loved her more she was better... "_ She said crying_

Damon looked puzzled.

_"_I'll take her inside and will somebody explain to Damon what's going on?" I asked.

"Damon , you know how like vampires emotions are and well so hers are elevated. Her hormones are everywhere. Is this making any sense?

"Yeah , I got it. Um I'm going to uh.."

_And with inhuman speed he ran towards the house._

_Wow, I have never seen Damon like this before. I don't think I have ever seen Damon at a loss for words. I looked around and well everyone else looked about as shocked as I was. Well everyone except Alaric who was still clearly pissed. _

Damon's POV Their bedroom

"Hey it's okay I'm here."

_She was sitting on the bed in our room, still sobbing. She left me hold her, well I'm assuming she let me because she didn't push me away. _

_The heated Debate that can be heard from upstairs _

"I can't believe you see nothing wrong with this! You know better than anyone Stefan ; how Damon can be."

"Yes I know how can be or would be , but now I think I may be able to trust him."

"Trust him ? Are you mad? You can't ever trust Damon."

"Well he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him in a really wrong time."

"I can't believe this is happening. Why did this have to happen."

"What are you talking about, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to him."

_And to drown out the very loud arguing downstairs I put on some music and blasted some Linkin Park. _

"_Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break_

_ I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break  
><em>

_I find the answers aren't so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_ All these thoughts they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance _

_Nothing seems to go away Over and over again" _

Down stairs hallway

" I think they can hear us."

"You think? Always stating the obvious Stefan?" Alaric shouted back as he slammed the front door.

"Hey, maybe we can finally get some sleep ." Nikole said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah , maybe." I said. So since we could actually sleep I turned off the awesome music and put on one of her other favorite songs : Pachobell's Cannon. And we drifted off into sleep.

_Apparently we fell asleep because it was the next day. The house was really quiet._

"Hey," she said grimly.

" Hey" I replied.

_Then she giggled. That's a good sign. I think? Because she could just flip like a light switch and go back to mad or sad. _

"Hey there somewhere I like to go."

"Where?"

"Well I thought we could get away from all this mess."

And where would that be?"

"Mystic Falls." I replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**From the desk of Nikole Salvatore: I apologize immensely for my multiple personality disorder that is my writing aka my constant POV. I just feel that I need express what each character is feeling. I always had this thing where when I'm reading a book or fanfic I'm dying to know what the other persons thinking. I have marked every time it changes. **

Chapter 17 Travel plans and More about Klaus

Nikole's POV

_Why do I have to be in charge of getting everyone together? He knows I have no organization skills what so ever._

"Hey Elena, are you and Stefan coming?"

"Yes! I just finished packing, see?" she said as she held up an overstuffed suitcase.

"Cool, so can you tell me what it is like there? Damon hasn't told me a thing. Either he wants to surprise me or there isn't much there."

"Oh he definitely wants to surprise you. Mystic Falls is, well, mystic. It's where I grew up and it's the most beautiful place on the planet."

"Well I for one can say that there will be less drama there than here."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Mystic Falls is, well, like I said, mystic. You never know what will happen. It's got a history of bad things occurring."

"Right," I said as I finished packing and walked out side to the circle drive.

Stefan and Damon were packing up the car when I overheard something.

"This trip is going to be a lot better with Klaus dead," Damon said. He smile a puzzled but oh I going to burn you smile and said "Hey Stefan, you never actually told me how you killed Klaus…"

"Well, actually, Katherine helped." Stefan interrupted.

"You had help? That makes sense. Takes one psycho to kill another." Damon replied making the crazy sign mockingly. God is this it weird that this is one of the reasons I'm in love with him?

"She woke all of Klaus' family and they killed him. Except Rebekah. She's the only one without a huge grudge against him, so I kept her... _distracted_ while the rest of the family killed Klaus," he said coolly.

"So…let me get this straight," Damon said. "In order to kill Klaus, you (pausing for effect) ... slept with his sister? Don't think Elena would mind much, I mean since she always for the cause. Anything to save the one she loves. Too bad the one she loves slept with another girl."

"I never said that," Stefan answered, but the look on his face told me he did.

"Yeah you did, otherwise you would have corrected me the first time."

" Now boys settle down we can't have anyone killed before we even leave." i said rolling my eyes. I can't believe that this was going to be the father of my child. Desperate to change the subject to ease the tension I stepped in between the brothers facing Damon putting my hand on his chest. "Hey did you pack up all our stuff?"

"How long were you standing there?" gaped Stefan.

"Long enough to hear the juicy gossip. But don't worry your secret will never leave my lips. I know my place, and it's not in other people's business." I said smirking at Stefan then turning to Damon waiting for my answer

" Well to answer your last question yes I packed everything."And speaking of your lips..." he whispered as he pulled me closer into a bruising but not without obvious passion kiss. Damn he tasted so good. This continued for sometime until he were interrupted by an uncomfortable and impatient Stefan. "When are we leaving?" Damon looked at his little brother with great annoyance. "_We are_ ready to go, how about you Stefan? Is _everybody_ ready?"probably referring to Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. I didn't even have to look at Stefan's face to know that he was rolling his eyes as he walked back towards the porch . I know Stefan's jealous. He gets to take Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy to mystic falls, while Damon is taking all three of us to Mystic Falls (three including the baby). I know he probably wishes it could just be him and Elena. I watch him walk closer to the front door when he decides to answer Damon.

"I'm not sure. I know Jeremy is but Bonnie and Elena spent a lot of time packing their suitcases. You'd think that we'd never come back."

"Okay I've had enough of Eeyore's; I mean Stefan's doomed and gloom cloud. Let's hit the road Damon and we will meet you there Stefan." I said smugly as I tried to open the door to get in their convertible mustang, but Damon got their first and opened it for me and I smiled at him. He can be a total gentleman when he wants being the show off that he is swung his muscular frame over the driver's seat door and put the keys into the ignition. Then after letting the engine roar to life Damon smirked at his baby bro "Later Stefan." he said while placing his sun glasses into their proper place covering his eyes we drove away leaving Stefan in the dust.

**- On the road … again.**

Damon is one of those people who hate to sing along with the radio. But I love it. I was changing the station when I found a Taylor Swift song and so I started to sing along. "You made a rebel out of a careless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Damon's POV

"Ahh, really you're going to torture me with Taylor Swift?"

"I'm sorry but aren't you the one who said "Some girls just can't resist my charm, my good looks, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Guilty."

"Then you can't stop me." She said so defiantly, as she put her sun glasses on. A new song came on and she started to sing along to that as well. It had occurred to me that had it been anyone else singing in the passenger seat I would have silenced their voice for eternity. But with her, damn I wouldn't change a thing about her not when she's already perfect. But there was another way to handle this. While driving I leaned in and kissed her. She giggled as she returned the kiss.

The kiss started off as just a kiss but with all the hot passion between them the kiss quickly escalated to a scene that you wouldn't want your parents to see.

"Pull over." She moaned. She was perfectly confident with Damon reflexes but she figured she was probably handicapping him. He complied and pulled over in the convenient space off the side of the road behind some trees out view from the rest of the world. That just what it was, they were in their own little world. They maneuvered there way to the back seat there mouths not breaking apart in the process.

As things got more heated Nikole removed her hands to take off Damon's black leather jacket throwing it aside and then one by one the buttons on his shirt became unbuttoned. Then it was his turn. His mouth regrettably unattached itself from hers the purpose only to peal her shirt off. After he removed her lacy bra which he noticed didn't fit as well as it used to. He grinned at that thought as he began to leave a trail of kisses stopping to gingerly kiss her baby belly which was a little over four months large. And when their mouths reunited is when her hands made their way to his pants which were looking a little tight at the moment. Just after she removed his belt she was about to undo his zipper when she felt a burning sensation on her very exposed skin. This feeling was not the reaction from Damon's obvious sexiness (although it was already there) , but an uncomfortable one which quickly became very painful which is when she started to scream.


	18. Chapter 18

**From the desk of Nikole Salvatore:**

**It's been a long time readers and for that I'm sorry if you haven't reread chapter 17 already you might want to because I fixed it also Chapter 11 and 12 I realized they were almost the same I fixed those so now chapter 11 is chapter 11 and chapter 12 is chapter . Honestly reread and edited the whole story. I can't believe that is how i writing looked when i was in highschool :(**

** Happy reading**

Damon's POV

Of course the moment that she's on top of me while I'm thinking nothing could go wrong is when something goes wrong. I swear it's the universe's mission to constantly screw me over. I look at her trying to figure out why she pulled her hands away I was really starting to enjoy this. I look at her pained and flushed face. Maybe it's one of those hormones things. I'm debating whether to ask what's wrong and risk having my head torn off when I notice something. Her face isn't just flushed from our prior activities but actually burning. What the hell? All of her skin is on fire. I wanted to protect her make the pain stop. What can I do think Damon. She looked a vampire who was outside without a daylight ring. Wait sunlight? So reaching for my forgotten jacket from the front seat covered her melting complexion as she was still screaming in agony. It was after I checked to see if it worked that I realized that ironically enough the _I__want to soak up the sun_ song. I punched the radio.

Nikole's POV

Finally the burning ceased and the pain wasn't getting any worse. But that didn't mean that I didn't still hurt like a bitch. It was worse than when Damon and I were in South America and I fell asleep on the beach. It felt like someone had soaked me in gasoline and lit a match. My arms my chest my face all of that in extreme heat.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked cloaked from my view.

"No Damon I'm fine it's not like I look like I belong in the burn victims unit!" I croaked my voice sounded like marbles in a blender. I heard the engine turn over and without thinking I tried to uncover myself and ask him where the fuck he thinks he going I just deep fried!

"Hey don't do that you'll make it worse." So I stayed under my make shift tent and waited. Soon I felt the car come to a hault. I started to feel my security blanket come unmasked and tried to keep it over me.

"It's ok." And because I trusted him I let him take of the jacket. Then I bravely opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. I realized we were parked under a bridge the area completely minute I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. There was only other time I had seen him look the way he looked now, and it wasn't a happy memory. I shuddered at that thought as he brought his hand up to my face toward my mouth. I looked at it now realizing it wasn't there for comfort but for healing. I saw that he had cut open his skin as the thick crimson oozed out of it. I instantly started to feel better once my lips touch his wrist ingesting his blood. I felt my skin move and stretch as it grew back some areas needing more layers than others. Since the pain began to cease my brain turned back on and the first thought that came to me was:

"The baby ! What about the baby?" I screamed. The only thing that could come to mind was my baby is dead and it's all my fault.

"Sh…Shhhh. It's ok." he said while rubbing my back.

" No it's not ok my baby is dead!"

"No it's ok the baby is fine."

I turned myself to face him putting my hand on my baby bump. "Really?"

"I can hear the heartbeat." He said putting his hand on the bump smiling.

Once I finally understood that my baby was ok I pulled him into a hug. And because my emotions were that of a light switch I immediately became serious.

"Damon we are not telling anyone about this."

"Come on babe it's not like they don't already know about it." He said referring to the unborn child. That's when I realized that Damon being Damon knew that wasn't what I was talking about and was trying to avoid this conversation by directing to our earlier activities.

"You know that's wasn't what I was talking about. I don't want anyone to know. The last thing I need is people treating like I'm fragile. I already have people tip toeing around me as if I was a freaking grenade. I don't want to be Elena 2.0."

"Sure go right ahead. I mean it's not like anyone is going to notice when you spontaneously combust into flames as soon as you get up in the morning."

"I'll just put myself on bed rest. Look I really don't want to make a big deal about this ok?"

"Fine. Look the sun is going to set with in the next hour. Will leave when it does and we will make it to the house before it rises tomorrow ok?"

Happy that I got my way I decided to use this opportunity to tease Damon. At least this will get my mind off of burning into flames.

"You know Stefan is going to get there before us right?"

"I'm never going to live this down!" he whines. Surprisingly I wasn't annoyed with his whining. He can make anything sound amazing. I smiled back at him as he wrapped his arms around me leaving his hands on my middle. I was so happy at that this time my baby was alive and I won an argument with the king of sarcasm nothing could make this day better. I was so relaxed and at peace until I felt something kick me.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him. He nodded wide eyed. "That's our baby Damon. That's our baby!" I said overjoyed. I sat with him wrapped around me watching sunset and I can't help but think that I like this security blanket better.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hey I'm back more than year since last update and I know this one is short. But review tell me what you think. More to come. BTW I went and edited all the grammar issues as well as just making my writing flow better for like all my chapters. So if you are like me and when u get an email for an update for fanfic that you can't even remember what was going on reread them. They sound so much better!

Chapter 19

They continued their journey after dusk, which luckily didn't take too long since it was already pretty late in the day. When the couple finally pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house Nikole was amazed. Even though it was dark and the human couldn't see the detail of the architecture, she could tell it was a large estate. You would think she would have realized that by the term "the Salvatore boarding house" but she didn't realize the magnitude of it. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all ran outside to greet the pair.

"Oh were so glad you're finally here." sassed Caroline.

"Your one to talk you showed up only ten minutes ago." said Bonnie

"We had to make a couple unscheduled stops." Nikole said blushing; remembering what Damon and her had been doing before they were interrupted when… _Nope can't think about that right now. _

"Oooh." The girls were all giggling. Damon walked in behind them carrying the luggage when Stefan appeared on the stairs.

"I believe I got here first. Huh. I guess that's means I win."

"I guess so."

"Damon are you feeling alright?" asked Elena.

Nikole looked around and saw everyone staring at Damon. He didn't usually just give up like that and they could sense something was wrong. So Nikole did what she does best in these situations says something so ridiculous, corny, or inappropriate to distract from the obvious drama. This time it was all three.

"You know Stefan you might have gotten here first but he came before you did."

Now all the attention was focused on Nikole and not Damon who was acting out of character. Elena of course always being the mediator calmly suggested that everyone should settle in for the night after the long day of traveling. Everyone quickly dispersed to different rooms of the house. Stefan and Elena took his room and Bonnie and Jeremy grabbed a room. Caroline retreated to her own little corner, which just left us alone.

"Nikole I…"

"Damon I can't right now let's get some sleep."

I don't want to talk about what happened because then I have to think about what happened. I can't bear the thought of losing our child.


End file.
